Picus Ridge Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *In Skin and Bone **Bad Signal **Bad Signal (2) **Bad Signal (3) **Bad Signal (4) (1 AP) *Careful Planning **All-Natural Ingredients **All-Natural Ingredients (2) **All-Natural Ingredients (3) (5x Dead Viking Mead) **Feed My Frankenstein **Feed My Frankenstein (2) **Friendly Rivalry (1 AP, Snaggleface's Six-Gun, Snaggleface's Flak Jacket) *Picus Ridge Hunt Club (+1500 Tech rep) **Picus Ridge Hunt Club (2) (+1500 Tech rep) **Picus Ridge Hunt Club (3) **Picus Ridge Hunt Club (4) (+1500 Tech rep) **Vista Recon (+1500 Tech rep) **An Undiscriminating Weapon (+1500 Tech rep) **An Undiscriminating Weapon (2) (+1500 Tech rep) **An Undiscriminating Weapon (3) (+1500 Tech rep) **An Undiscriminating Weapon (4) (1 AP, +1500 Tech rep, Tempered Shoulder Armor, Crude Concussion Bomb) *Bounty on the Mutiny **Pathogenesis **Pathogenesis (2) **Detoxification **Detoxification (2) (1 AP, Mattock) *The Name of the Game (+1500 Tech rep) **The Name of the Game (2) (+1500 Tech rep) **The Name of the Game (3) (+1500 Tech rep) **Newdell Shafto (+1500 Tech rep) **A Bracing Proposition **A Bracing Proposition (2) **A Bracing Proposition (3) (1 AP, +4500 Tech rep) **The Right Tools for the Job Tech Faction Mission(s) * ^A Way of Life (begins the questline to join the Techs) **In Theory **Application of Reason **Best Defense... (+1500 Tech rep, 10x Apple Jelly) * ^A Closer Look (+1500 Tech rep) **Ruination (+1500 Tech rep) **Ruination (2) **Lost and Found and Lost (+1500 Tech rep) **Lost and Found and Lost (2) (+1500 Tech rep, 2x Scrap Upper Arm Armor) **Farsight (+3000 Tech rep) **In Its Purest Form (2x Scrap Forearm Armor) *The Path of Practicality (+1500 Tech rep) **A Higher Quality of Criminal (+1500 Tech rep) **A Slight Ant Problem **Devil's Owned **The Battle for Jericho (+3000 Tech rep, Enhancement Mutations Knowledge, Calibration 1 Injector) *The Path of Power (+1500 Tech rep) **The Path of Power (2) (+1500 Tech rep) **Hail of Bullets (+1500 Tech rep) **The Gauntlet **The Gauntlet (2) (+1500 Tech rep) **The Gauntlet (3) (+3000 Tech rep, Thermal Control Mutations Knowledge, Hypothermia 1 Injector) *The Path of Purity **The Path of Purity (2) **The Path of Purity (3) **The Path of Purity (4) **The Path of Purity (5) **The Path of Purity (6) (+6000 Tech rep, Nano-Manipulation Mutations Knowledge, Reconstruction 1 Injector) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) * ^A Friend in Need (+1500 Enforcer rep) ** ^A Friend in Deed (+3000 Enforcer rep, 10x Vegetarian Chili) Traveler Faction Mission(s) * ^The Tap Runneth Dry (+3000 Traveler rep, Wasteland Goggles) NPC Faction Mission(s) Other Town Mission(s) * ^Of Mind and Body *Big-Assquatch (Group Mission; 10x Delectable Brisket) The Union Mission(s) * ^Asset Recruitment **Asset Recruitment (2) Breadcrumb Mission(s) * ^Letter of Credit (sends one to Credit Bend) * ^Grin and Barret (sends one to Barret Manor) * ^Postage 23 (sends one to Post 23) * ^Thirsty Work (send one to Credit Bend) **Thirsty Work (2) Notes * ^ = These missions do not require any faction points to begin. *Be sure to click the Tourist Telescope (X:4488238 Y:5377639) for the Tourist: Northfields Faction Achievement. Category:Picus Ridge